You had me at hello
by roarofthebakeddragon
Summary: Song Fanfiction. A year has passed and Ash is on an early plane to surprise Mary-Lynnette a week early. Ash's Point Of View. One shot, but might decide to continue.


**My original intention for this story was a one shot, the obvious inspiration is 'You had me at hello – A day to remember' If you haven't heard it I suggest you listen to it before reading. **  
**But that being said, I see some potential in this story and depending on the reviews I think I'll continue it, because I have a feeling that it lacks… Closure? Review and tell me ideas or if you think I should continue with Mary-Lynnette's POV. **  
**Without further ado read the story. **

_I'm missing you so much; I'll say you died tonight;_

_Just so I can get to you before the sun will rise._

I know she's there, on her hill. If only the damned plane would fly faster, we're almost there. I'm almost to my Mary-Lynnette. I should make it in time to surprise her and watch the stars.

_I know these times are hard and I feel this too_

_None of that ever seems to matter when I'm holding you_

I close my eyes and it's like I'm back with Mary-Lynnette, only she's crying tightly holding me as if for dear life. That's when I see the flames and realize I'm back to the night she killed Jeremy, the night she convinced herself to kiss me.

_And I'm wasting away, away from you_

_And I'm wasting away, away from you_

This past year I haven't been myself, not that my old self was something to strive for. I feel so, completely empty without her. I, the great Ash Redfern have succumbed to a lifeless mopey state; by the hands of a human no less, an intelligent, stubborn, but undisputedly gorgeous, star-loving human. No, not just a human; only my Mary-Lynnette could have such a power over me.

_What have I gotten into this time around?_

_I know that I had sworn I'd never trust anyone again but I didn't have to_

My entire life I was raised, and truly believed that humans were vermin, mere toys to use for entertainment and of Couse a meal. I was feared by most, incredibly handsome, and a main part of the Redferns, all things I quite often used to my advantage. I swore the human's demise would be by my own hands, and was willing to go to any lengths to get my ways.

_You had me at hello._

But that was before I met my soul mate, before the pink haze and sparks that erupted from the first handshake. Before she thick-headedly kicked me in the shins, I laughed out loud while thinking of how fast that turned into a habit. At how fast she changed me.

_I've never seen a smile that can light the room like yours_

_It's simply radiant; I see it more with every day that goes by_

Although I'd never admit this to anyone, Mary-Lynnette had been in pretty much every dream I had since I'd left; I don't think it helped that the past year I've been sleeping outside under the stars wishing I could be with her at her on her hill, somehow knowing that's where she was. He could picture her extravagant smile as she excitedly told him about the different stars and their names.  
That same bright smile flashed in his mind every time he closed his eyes; almost haunting him, if it wasn't such a preciously sweet memory.

_I watch the clock to make my timing just right_

The plane was about to land, but Ash knew there was still half an hour to go before he could see what he desired most. He glanced out the plane windows and could see how brilliant the stars looked; the city's stars weren't even in the same league. Right about now Mary-Lynnette should be at his favorite hill, or at least he hoped. Almost simultaneously he felt a pull in his chest from the silver cord that bound them for eternity, as if reassuring him she was there.

_Would it be okay? _

_Would it be okay if I took your breath away?_

She sent me away, she told me she wasn't ready and told me to make up for what I've done. I've tried to make up for it, I really did; but I can't help but feel it wasn't enough. It'll never be enough, I could never erase my past and if I can't do that that I can't ever be good enough for her.  
I told her I, her knight would slay dragons and conquer the darkness for her, his Lady. I promised her she'd be proud of me, but what if she wasn't? I told her to believe in me, when I didn't even believe in myself. What a pathetic soul mate I am. I don't even have a slain dragon as an offering to her. Not that I think she literally wanted a dragons corpse at her feet, normal girls would be a little more than over the line of things that were okay. But then again since when has Mary-Lynnette ever been 'normal'? What if I'm not what she wants anymore? Would it even be okay for me to see her? She thinks I'm not coming for another week.

_And I'm wasting away, away from you_

_And I'm wasting away, away from you_

I need to see her. Even if she doesn't feel the same way. Ever since I left it feels like a part of me is missing, I guess it's a soul mate thing, but I haven't felt alive since I last saw her smiling up at the late commit that soared above us as I was about to leave. This is weird, being Lamia I'm not exactly alive in the first place, but now I feel so dead and empty and meaningless.

_What have I gotten into this time around?_

_I know that I had sworn I'd never trust anyone again but I didn't have to_

I got off the plane and my instincts took over the moment my feet touched the ground. I felt a pull and instantly followed it, feeling that at the end of that pull is where all is right in the world. I ran the whole way barely realizing my surroundings as a faint nostalgic feeling flushed through my entire being.  
I reached the bottom of the hill and felt the silver cord tighten and I felt a familiar electric atmosphere and I slowly made my way up. The first thing I saw was her hair, which was noticeably longer than when he last saw her, flowing in the chilly night breeze. He felt his breath catch in his throat when she turned around involuntarily I let out a gasp as I saw her eyes widen and a smile slowly spread on her lips. "Mary-Lynnette" I breathed, "I'm back."

_You had me at hello._


End file.
